James: The Final Fall
by mbilmey
Summary: Gender bent American Sherlock based on The Final Problem. This is a record of Sheila Holmes and her last adventure with Jolene Watson as they chase down the infamous James Moriarty. (Sherlock x Moriarty pairing because a friend needed it).
1. Chapter 1

I sat down to study, having just put dinner in the oven and ready to relax after a full day. Married life was both marvelous and hectic. Matt was still in class, but would certainly be home for dinner before having to head off again for work. Sometimes I felt a little lonely when he was out and missed the old days of living with my roommate, Sheila Holmes in our little apartment on University Avenue. There was never a dull moment in those days, but alas, Matt had appeared in one of our adventures together and swept me off my feet.

Just as I was sitting down with my books, there was a suspicious knock on the door. It was so quiet, that I first discredited it as the neighbors. Nevertheless, it sounded twice more and at last I pushed myself to remove and answer it.

As soon as I opened the door, I was nearly knocked over by a being in a long winter coat who dashed in the opening and locked the door behind them. As I am sure you can imagine, my shock was far advanced and my mind was already racing to decide how I could reach my cellphone to call the police before the being noticed. My fear was premature, however, as I realized when the stranger turned around in the light.

"Good heavens, Sheila! One day you're going give me a heart attack!" I was shaking as it was and my heart was pounding, and yet there was no hiding the grin that crept over my face to see her. The arrival Sheila always promised excitement and adventure, which was just what I craved this lonely Thursday before finals.

"My apologies Jo, but as you can see I am in great distress." There was less of that usual excitement in her voice and she appeared much more distracted than usual for her sharp wits.

"Well, why don't you sit down and explain what the fuss is all about."

Sheila left the door to pace in front of our old hand me down couch. I slumped in my desk chair and waited, facing her.

"No use sitting down, not now. Oh Jo. I have been on the case of all cases! If you knew what sort of person was teaching at this very school...But of course you don't. No one does and he's taken great care to make sure of that."

"Who's he?"

"Who? None other than the bane of all decent existence and man of magnificent genius, Professor James Moriarty!"

"I've heard of him. Isn't he that infamous sociology professor."

"You could say infamous. Hm. He probably thinks it a great joke to teach that particular subject. But, what most ordinary society hasn't even guessed is what has me now dodging here and there for my life - Mark, Luke, John, whatever his face is, isn't here by chance is he?"

The sudden change of subject threw me off. I desperately wanted to know about this professor and the mystery behind him.

"Mark? Who do you mean? Oh, Matt?" Sheila shrugged it off. I half felt that she still resented him for whisking me away. "He'll be home in less than an hour I think, why?"

"Good. Who knows what connections Moriarty has. Now, text him and tell him you have to rush off for the next few days."

"Sheila! I can't just rush off on my husband like that, and next week is finals!"

"Good, that gives us a few days. Tell him it's an emergency."

"Well, I think he probably has a right to know what the emergency is first..."

"Hm. You're creative enough, I'm sure you'll think of something." I stood dumbfounded. However, I knew very well that I couldn't just let Sheila walk out of here alone, especially not in such a state as she was now.

"Very well, I suppose it won't hurt too much, but I'm going to have to call him and explain, so stay calm for a second." I dialed his number in my phone and settled back at my desk. As the ringing tone sounded Sheila impatiently stood next to me, flipping her lighter on and off.

"Hey honey, I'm still on campus, but I'll be home soon. What's up?"

"Matt, I'm sorry but there's and emergency and I have to go out of town with a friend. Everything is fine though and don't worry... Sheila watch it!" I dropped the phone as a fiery bit of paper fluttered to the ground. I jumped up to stomp it out.

"It burned the carpet!"

"I'm sure your landowner will just think it's a cigarette burn."

"Neither flames nor cigarettes are allowed here," I muttered. Remembering Matt, I suddenly scrambled for the phone again.

"Jo? Are you there?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm alright..."

"What did Sheila do and where is she going to drag you off now?" I was silent for a second. Too much was going on. Matt continued with a sigh, "You really want to go, don't you."

"Mmhm."

"Alright, but at least wait until I get home ok?"

"I'll do my best," I responded, with a half grin.

Making Sheila wait was not easy. She was determined that the trail she was on was absolutely urgent. I made a point to her though that I at least needed to gather a few things and so she collapsed again on the couch flipping her lighter. I wished she'd brought her violin. It seemed to be the only other thing that could keep her collected.

Luckily, Matt was home before long. We said our fair-wells and departed; a process that took much longer than Sheila appreciated. Finally, we were out the door and the chase was on. We hopped into my old black Corolla and started off. We weren't far though when I realized I was still unsure of our destination.

"Head towards Las Vegas, I'll have a better idea of where exactly when we get there," Sheila directed, reading my silence.

"Who is this Moriarty anyway? Why is he so fearsome?"

"If only you knew, dear Jo. Let's see. Do you remember the case of the spotted scarf? Moriarty set that ingenious little trap up. And the plumber's shoe? Those villains, and many others, were of the vile sort who have hired Moriarty throughout the years to help them in all their worst plots. They feed on his genius and he loves it. People become reliant on his skill and in turn become his play things. The cases I have set before you even were only solved because some person or other went against the advice of their ever so cunning consulting criminal."

"Really? Can one man be capable of so much and still work as a well-known professor?"

"Indeed. I believe Moriarty to be capable of much more than even I have yet discovered." Rather than sounding distressed or disheartened, her voice was tense with excitement and something like admiration. This was no more than usual for Sheila, but it still concerned me from time to time to see how callous she could be when the mood stuck her.

"Lives were involved in those cases," I remarked and her countenance fell a bit.

"Yes, you're right and that is why this is such an important mission. You see, this is actually something I have been working on for weeks while you've been away. Something the plumber's friends mentioned made me start to suspect. I researched it deeply and did some undercover work that lead me straight to the Professor. I wasn't sure until I had come so close that he seemed even suspicious of me. That was where he gave me just the hint I needed. Gathering loose ends from what his clients had left apart was easy enough. The difficulty with being a consulting criminal is the lack of organization and especially trust. Lots of bits slip by here and there, especially if you are a good liar. It took all my effort to close him in as I have done."

"You have?"

"Indeed. It has been such a chase! I have him now in Las Vegas, hired to commit a particular crime and surrounded by law enforcement. They know who he is now and are waiting only for my signal to move. Of course, Moriarty is undoubtedly aware of them too and that's the tricky part-other than dodging his assassins who have proved rather difficult to shake off."

Staying concentrated on the road was becoming difficult.

"Assassins?! Sheila! What have you pulled me into?"

"Oh hush, I wouldn't have brought you along if it wasn't safe, and we are quite secure on the road it think."

"Quite?" I mumbled in disbelief. Sheila just grinned out the window. Sometimes I think she found great amusement in shocking me, but I had no doubt that it was all true. We drove more in silence. This particular adventure seemed very complex and I was certain to never know all the details.

Finally,we arrived in Vegas and Sheila directed me to a decent hotel. Luckily, she'd prepared a room for us, and we found a place to settle ourselves for the duration of the night despite all my doubts of getting a place at midnight. I made sure and called Matt immediately to assure him, despite my own doubts, that we were safe.


	2. Chapter 2: Jimmy

I woke up rather late the next morning to the smell of something burning. With a bit of panic, I jerked out of bed, only to see Sheila drop of fiery bit of paper into an ashtray.

"Not here Sheila!" I moaned. It was late noon when I was finally dressed and ready for the day. Sheila insisted we stop by the nearest cafe for brunch, despite all her concerns last night of our being seen. She was always a puzzle, but then always in the end seemed to know what she was doing.

At the café, I enjoyed a nice hot chocolate and a chocolate chip muffin while Sheila merely sipped at some orange juice and watched the people around her. At one point she turned toward me and whispered.

"That man in the booth, he's been watching us. I'm not sure what he wants, but he doesn't even seem to be hiding the fact." I glanced over to the booth where there was indeed a young man with some coffee who would occasionally glance up at us and then would drop his eyes back to his coffee mug.

"I think we have an admirer," I mused with a grin.

"Really?" Sheila responded surprised. Romance was the one thing in the universe it seemed that would always be over her head. She turned back towards the counter indifferently and started looking at the clock and with a sigh, I took the hint and snapped a lid over my hot chocolate.

"Shall we go?" I suggested. Sheila nodded, businesslike, and we started to leave. As I slipped of the stool, the young man started towards us.

"Hey, are you two from Utah?" He asked suddenly.

"Sort of," I responded. He grinned

"Thought so, sorry, but the cougar and the hot chocolate kind of gave it away," he said nodding to the small white cougar on the sleaze of my shirt. He had succeeded in catching Sheila's attention. "So what part of Utah?" I looked at Sheila, a little unsure of giving out too much information to strangers.

"I'm from Springville, but my friend is actually from another state entirely."

"Ok, I just have cousins from Salt Lake. I've been to Provo a couple times too," he replied.

"Really? I'm at school there now," I responded socially. Then we fell into and awkward pause.

"My name's Jimmy by the way, Jimmy Forrest."

"Nice to meet you Jimmy, I'm Jo and this is my friend..."

"Sheila." She said shortly and put out her hand. I could tell she was busy analyzing his every movement.

"Sheila," he responded with a winning smile, "Not a common Utah name, I like it." He held her hand for a moment longer than necessary.

"Well," he continued, "I count myself lucky to have met you two today. Is there anything a regular can help you with? I'd tell you where the best Casino is, but I have a feeling that wouldn't do you much good." I smiled at the joke, but decided to let Sheila respond.

"We are fine, thank you. I think you'd better be to your hair appointment before it's too late." His eyes widened and he started to respond, but then just grinned and shook his head.

"You're right, maybe well run into each other again." He looked at his watch and left us.

"What 'Hair Appointment?'" I started, eager to hear again the process that I still could hardly understand let alone duplicate.

"The whole time he spoke to us, he was watching his wristwatch. His hair was also in disarray over the ears showing that he was unused to the length, suggesting a needed haircut as did the reminder written on the back of the receipt he held with his wallet. Really Jo, that one didn't even take any deducing." She shook her head and we swept out of the cafe.

And that was my last break of they day. We spent the next few hours taking the most obscure routes ever through the city to different parts. Unsure of what exactly was happening, I only knew that I followed Sheila in and out of several police offices. She carried into each one an entire portfolio of personal notes and news collections. The police seemed already familiar with her and would most often only permit her in to discuss the information. I spent a lot of time waiting on them and pacing back and forth. As much as I enjoyed the adventures, sometimes I grew impatient with my own lack of ability to be truly involved in them. I was a little consoled to see Sheila step out of many offices with a complete aura of irritation. There was a time or two that I had to do my best to mediate between her and the officers. Stupid people –the true bane of her existence.

Several phone calls were also made and the highlight of her day seemed to come from talking to a select few homeless people. Sheila loved talking to homeless people. If you could find one sane enough to talk to, they were a prime source of information and always saw things that others missed.

At six I was starving and exhausted and therefore immensely relieved when I suggested a dinner break and Sheila actually agreed to the idea. We stopped by a nice little place near the hotel with pasta and pizza. And I finally got to relax and eat. I wished though that we could have eaten somewhere more private where I could ask questions. As things were, I'd only been able to pick up bits and pieces of what was going on. I knew Moriarty was reportedly in Las Vegas, that he had still to be caught, and that he was working on some sort of escape plan that dealt with the city's power sources. I also had a vague idea that throughout the day we had periodically been followed. That is what concerned me most. Sheila hardly let on, but I knew she didn't dodge around corners and suddenly change routes for now reason. I was no coward, but I wasn't sure if my nerve could stand an unexpected confrontation.

Dinner, however was uneventful enough and I felt a little better with a full stomach. After that, we started to walk back towards the hotel. As we walked, someone down the road saw us and started coming towards us. I tried not to panic, especially seeing how calm Sheila was.

"Hey! I thought I might see you two around here again," a familiar voice from this morning called out. It was Sheila's admirer, Jimmy Forrest. She sighed moodily and might have walked passed him if I hadn't stopped.

"Two girls like you, especially from Utah, probably shouldn't be out alone in the part of town and in this time of night. Is it alright if I walk with you a ways?"

"I assure you, we are quite alright on our own," Sheila answered. I felt sorry for him, but I knew Sheila spoke the truth. The regular dangers of Las Vegas were the least of our concerns at the moment, especially considering Sheila's expert training in various martial arts and self defense techniques. And I carried a taser with me always.

"Thank you for the offer though," I added politely. He looked at the ground sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guessed so. I just wanted...well. Thing is, I was thinking about the name Sheila after this morning and I remembered reading an article about a Sheila Holmes in Utah. It was something clever...The Red Herring?"

"The Red Investigation?" I corrected excitedly. He grinned and nodded.

"That was it, a mystery solved by the genius of Sheila Holmes. That's you isn't it?" Sheila shrugged.

"You yourself pointed out that aren't many Sheila's in Utah."

"And you're the writer, right? Jolene Watson?"

"It's Mortenson now, but yes." He stood back in awe, especially looking at Sheila.

"Not to sound weird, but I admired your work and intelligence so much since then. If you need any help with whatever you're working on now, I'd love to get a chance to just, you know, see you work. Not that you need the help."

"We don't, and I don't babysit. However, you can stick around if you swear to do exactly what I say." I could tell she was only permitting him to stay so she could keep an eye on him. Leaving him as a loose end could be dangerous on many sides.

"After what I've heard, I'd have to be an idiot not to."

The answer was satisfactory and Sheila graced him with an approving nod. I resented that answer, being myself often independent of Sheila instruction.

We continued along towards the hotel at a casual pace which was a drastic change from the hurry of the morning. I wondered what our current aim was, but I didn't feel comfortable asking questions around the stranger. I felt rather disappointed in this because I had hoped that Sheila might at this time have begun to explain a little more of what was happening.

"Are we heading back to the Hotel?" I asked the obvious.

"Yes, there are a few things I need to think out. Besides, I can tell you've wanted a rest all day." I wasn't sure whether to be relieved or disappointed. It seemed I would have even longer to wait in order to see how things played out.


	3. Chapter 3: The Great Game

We retired to a little lobby in one of the halls, the three of us. Sheila never seemed serious about money, but somehow she always managed to set aside plenty for things like this. Sheila collapsed into a couch out, lighting bits of paper and extinguishing them in the ashtray. I knew if I hadn't been there she would have just let it fall to the floor. I made a mental note to buy some ashtrays when we got home.

Jimmy watched her from the sofa a cross the lobby. He eyes were full of admiration. I smiled to myself, shaking my head at such innocent hero worship. Of course, he had no chance. He probably knew that though, and was probably just content to be here.

"So," he spoke suddenly, placing his hands together, "Now that we're in private, what are the details? I know something big is cooking up, because I've kept a close eye on hints since you arrived in town and everyone who matters is on their hind legs with waiting. What's the game?" Sheila merely flickered her eyes towards him. She looked to me with leave to explain.

"Have you heard of a Professor James Moriarty?"

"Should I have?"

"Well it would seem that under various other names, he has been terrorizing the western United States by using his fairly unlimited genius to aid many different groups in crime. Even some of the mysteries I've published have Moriarty lurking in the background."

"Really?" Jimmy's eyebrows raised.

"Is that not true Sheila?" I appealed to my colleague.

"You are of course familiar with The Plumber's Shoe, correct?" She began.

"Of course."

"Then you might have observed that though the perpetrators of the organization were caught, it was never discovered who oversaw them- for they proved incompetent enough to show that they could never have set up such a tricky system on heir own. Well, with a little careful research, I have been able to link it all back to an obscure Sociology teacher at a private university in Utah where no one would expect a criminal. Yes, his name is Professor Moriarty and he is the cleverest villain you will ever hear tell of. In fact, I would not be at all surprised if he has been much more involved in great crimes of our age than even I have yet been able to discern." Jimmy was smiling quietly to himself as the fire of delight in the game lit Sheila's face.

"Amazing," he said, "it must have been some doing and have taken such dedication to track down such a man, not to mention an even superior level of genius." Sheila was very serious.

"I firmly believe it to be the most important work of my life."

"And this is who you must stop now."

"Precisely."

They were looking at each other now directly, eye to eye. Something beyond words passed between them. I felt a little uncomfortable and decided to go get something to drink, excusing myself a bit. There was an undeniable connection between the two, as though they knew exactly how the other felt. It had been questioning my determined idea that Sheila would never fall for any man.

When I came back, things were a bit different. Sheila and Jimmy were on hands and knees next to each other looking at a map of Las Vegas on the floor. I collapsed into a couch and tried to catch up on what I'd missed without making myself an inconvenience. I also wondered at her trusting him so easily.

"The perimeter of the lines cover parts of at least ten parallel streets," Sheila explained, pointing to the line Jimmy had drawn around the city. "If he plans to go out as far as forecast from his method of working thus far, then it should all be finished by tomorrow night."

"But why? Of all the last crimes a man could commit why cut the power and why in only half the city?" I wondered. Sheila frowned at the map.

"That Jo, is really the root question."

"Is it possible that it's some sort of special sector of the city. I note that it doesn't seem to include many major Casinos," Jimmy pointed out.

"As have I, but the area contains many restaurants, shops, minor casinos, bars, and various other unrelated venues. Many or most of them do rely on the same power sources, but so do the surrounding areas that have been deliberately excluded from the circle," she explained.

"So, you think rather that he has other reasons for cutting the power here. Escape?"

Sheila sat back on her knees. "I would like to think that I've successfully cut off every rabbit hole, however there is certainly reason to believe he may still have a sort of plan up his sleeve. However, the sector he has been working in has no outlet. There is no AirPort, garage, or anything that would suggest a clever getaway."

"Could it all just be a distraction?" I suggested.

"I'd thought of that of course," Sheila continued, "But such a show would do him no good, in fact it only gives us a clearer hint to his whereabouts as I have no doubt at all from the evidence that he himself has been seeing to the power failures."

"What's you hypothesis then?" Jimmy enquired. Sheila was put into deep thought.

"I don't know. There isn't enough information to make a solid theory. I will have to think on it over night and investigate more thoroughly tomorrow."

"I'll stay up with you then, I haven't a room here anyway," he volunteered. Sheila looked surprised, but just shrugged.

"If you insist."

"Then I'll stay too," I determined, but I couldn't hide my tiredness.

"Jo, you hardly slept last night. I think you'd better go, we aren't going to be able to rest much tomorrow evening at all if things go as planned." I sighed and gave an inspecting glance at this Jimmy person.

"What can I say? You're right again, but don't forget you need rest too, believe it or not." She nodded distractedly.

"Of course, I'll likely retire shortly anyway," she said, but so off hand it was easy to see the lie. I turned away down the hall and into the hotel room, wanting to scold her for the danger and impropriety she was always careless to place herself in. I couldn't sleep, especially knowing what was going on in the hall. I may have dozed for an hour or so, but I was awake when the clock struck one and Sheila still hadn't returned. So, I rolled out of bed and dressed in a robe to put my mind at rest, which had a marvelous tendency to overreact at night.

Sure enough, as I approached the small lobby, I heard their voices still talking energetically. My long acquaintance with Sheila had seemingly dulled my sensitivity to privacy and I listened for a moment in the hall and was met not with the deductions of a case in progress, but with regular conversation of the sort that Sheila rarely engaged in outside of acting.

"Tell me about it," Jimmy was saying, "The endless boredom and tedium of life. How do you stand working day to day with people who can't even begin to understand the world? I should think it would be unbearable."

"You'd be surprised how amusing people can be, but yes, sometimes it is nearly unbearable. Rarely can a person be found who has intelligence enough to hold even decent conversation."

"And that's your real fascination with Moriarty isn't it? He's the one man in the world who could keep your life interesting for an eternity. The Great Game I suppose. Your friend Jo should call it that."

"Jo is one of the few people who seems to understand, even if she doesn't deduce well and misses everything important."

"I should hope I might be one who understands, a little bit maybe. Though, of course I couldn't pretend to own any genius."

"To be honest, you amazed me a bit when we first met. You have very possible abilities. Especially in observation." Jimmy laughed.

"From you, I imagine that is he highest if compliments, thank you." This time Sheila also laughed nervously. She sounded a little different than before.

"Um...I suppose I haven't always been good with that, but I did mean it as a compliment yes."

"You know Sheila Holmes," Jimmy began, "I think though that you might realize that you aren't as alone as you think. And someday, you'll find someone who truly does understand you, even if not so clever. Someone you can connect with without having to step over sensitive feelings or general lack of intelligence."

"I don't know." She responded blankly. I carefully came a little closer so I could see them without exposing myself. They sat on the floor still, with their backs against the sofa. They were close enough that Jimmy's extended arm came over past her shoulders as it rested against the couch seat. They were silent for a moment and then he turned to look into her dark eyes.

"Dilation. Shows interest and often attraction," he said suddenly. She turned back and looked amused.

"Perhaps. If so, then you have been in love with me since we met."

He shook his head with a grin, "Do you blame me? There isn't a single creature in the world with your determination, elegance, cleverness, and ability. A man who manages to catch you attention would have to be something indeed," then his voice dropped longingly, "and what I or anyone would give to be that man." In a gesture so uncharacteristically tender, Sheila turned his face towards hers and kissed him. Went it was done I think Jimmy was just as shocked as I was. Sheila merely looked amused and very pleased we herself.

"That was a thank you," she explained straightly as though it were some case at hand, "For understanding."

Jimmy's adoration shone brightly and he leaned down to kiss her in return. I was completely stunned. The impossible had happened. Sheila Holmes was in love. I snuck back to the room a little dazed and tried to sleep. Sheila came in shortly afterward and collapsed onto her bed without even removing her heavy coat. We both sat awake for a while until she finally broke the silence.

"I begin to at least see the root of your previous obsessions with matrimony," she observed, "However, I trust that this is something that you will most assuredly not detail in your next work." I should have known better than to eavesdrop on her of all people. I just smiled.

"I can't make any promises." A pillow shot across the room and hit me square in the face.

"Hey!"

"Serves you right! Good night Jo!"

"Good night lover girl," I teased.

"You realize it would be all to easy for me to strangle you if such proved necessary."

"But you won't...least I hope not," I said jokingly and soon we drifted into sleep


	4. Chapter 4: The Fall

I was up early the next morning and Sheila and I hurried to the cafe to grab a bite before heading out again. Jimmy was already there waiting for us, with an extra cup of dark chocolate. Sheila sat down at it as we ordered and started to outline our plans. I was a little peeved. Somehow she just always trusted that I would follow her, plans or not. I grabbed a chocolate muffin to go and we all three whisked out into the street.

First, we made a quick trip to the police station, this time just with a map. Jimmy and I stayed outside. It was a bit awkward and he just asked me a little about what I'm studying and about our past adventures. After a longer period than was comfortable, Sheila came out again looking annoyed.

"They don't believe me," she announced, "They'll keep Moriarty from escaping, but they don't see any reason why he would want to black out a whole section of the town. They think it's just a coincidence, the spottings and the wiring troubles. They also have the nerve to say my sources are unreliable. Jo, remind me never to trust a policeman again." I just shook my head in disappointment. Yesterday they'd been a lot more helpful. I had to confess though, the homeless of Las Vegas didn't sound like a very convincing source.

"Who needs them anyway?" Jimmy stated plainly and Sheila looked at him again in a peculiar way.

"Still, it would have made investigating much easier, they flatly refused to allow me license for inspecting certain buildings in the perimeter." Jimmy chuckled.

"Sheila Holmes, I think, hardly needs permission to go anywhere." Sheila shrugged and nodded. I was a little concerned. She opened the map from under her arm and we all sat on a bench to look at it. I remembered then that she had previously been worried about us being followed and wondered that she did everything so openly.

The next few hours, when we weren't sitting about discussing and deducing, were spent traveling from one part of the city to the other. We interrogated plumbers, engineers, electricians, and miscellaneous persons working in each. Occasionally we'd find the slightest hint of something of interest and I was glad to do my part, although unsure of how it affected to whole. I found several cut and re-fused wires in a building of offices and Jimmy found something wrong with a power meter behind a tiny shop. There were other things too. All these things seemed very trivial to me and unconnected but the two of them were very excited about their finds and would mark up the map with notes on each building or street. During the evening, we stopped at a Chinese place to eat and Jimmy and Sheila spoke eagerly and quietly about our discoveries. They had been able to complete the perimeter of the projected blackout on the map and it followed exactly and Sheila had predicted the night before. The plans to them of Mr. Moriarty seemed clear.

"And what of his motive?" I referred again to the question of the night before. They both fell silent.

"Still lost on that point. However, that does remind me of what step I think we should next pursue. The more recent evidences all were found in this north eastern corner. I happen to have a few more 'unreliable sources' who have been keeping an eye just on that corner. I think that before our other plans fall into place tonight, we should head up there quickly and gather any other bits of information we might." I nodded it sounded ideal. Jimmy seemed a bit bothered.

"Other plans?" I realized only just now that Sheila had yet told him nothing of her actual plans to trap Moriarty.

Sheila shrugged, "Not important at the moment, we'll discuss that later."

Jimmy shifted uncomfortably and checked his watch. Sheila just raised an eyebrow.

"Well," he started, scratching his head, "I put a lot of plans off today so I could be part of this but...there is a vital business deal I have to make in a few days and an important call I'm expecting about that at seven...maybe...dang it." He paused for a moment seemingly very conflicted.

"Stay behind then," Sheila ordered, almost as a challenge.

"We can meet you later," I said, feeling a little sorry for him of sudden. I could tell Sheila was analyzing his decision and judging his entire worth on it.

"I'm sorry Sheila," he said and then to me, "You'll keep me up to date though, right Jo? I'll stay at the hotel until I get the call and you can just reach me there." He tried to make it sound light, a mere inconvenience. Sheila just nodded and I was surprised how easily she let go of someone who only hours before had been the only man she'd ever kissed like that.

We got up almost immediately. Jimmy paid for both of us, in cash. He was very sorry looking.

"You two be careful, ok?" Sheila ignored him. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She stared sharply into his eyes and he sighed. "Good luck," he added sincerely and we left. The whole exchange to me was out of place and strange, but perhaps I merely still struggled to wrap my head around the idea of Sheila falling so quickly for anyone. I'd always hoped she would, but I never actually expected it.

While it was growing darker, we headed up to the northeastern corner of the perimeter. I was dying to know what was going on in Sheila's head, but daren't ask. She had become very focused though anyway and the case appeared to be all that was on her mind.

Finally, we turned into a sort of park or lot where several dingy people were spread about with backpacks and shopping carts. Sheila I looked them closely over and started casually questioning one sitting on a curb. For me it was hard to pick up anything from the man's strained voice and incoherent babbling, but I knew well that if anyone could, then Sheila would be able to gather something from it.

We stood there chatting with the one homeless fellow for some time, when another came up and grabbed Sheila's elbow. She jerked him off and at first I think even she was expecting some appeal for money from this bearded man. Instead, he just started digging through his pockets meeting something like, "Girl in a navy coat, Homes, he said, that's right. Homes. Are you Homes?"

"Why?" She returned, interested. The man fiddled a bit more and pulled a dirty bit of folded paper from his pocket.

"This man told me to give this to Homes, business like man. I can only give it to Homes though and only Homes."

"Well, then, your in luck," she replied, "I am she." She rummaged in her own pocket and slipped him a few dollars as soon as he handed over the paper. We left the park immediately, disregarding the others. As we walked, Sheila flipped open her lighter and read by it's flame. Then she handed it to me. I strained at every light to see it.

It was very short and in a very neat and practiced hand. "Miss Holmes. Meet me at the address below at seven, on the roof. Alone." And below was scribbled an address not far from where we were, and a little outside the perimeter. In fact, it was rather closer to the hotel we were staying in.

"What do you think?" She asked when she saw I'd read it.

"I think he must be mad to think you would heed such a note. I think you should ignore it and whatever you do you most certainly aren't going alone. Villains never play fair, and don't you think this is just the opportunity he's looking for." Sheila was quiet for a while as we walked.

"This might be my only chance to really meet him face to face with no pretences," she observed, "the most intelligent man in the world."

"And how can you be sure he will be there, how do you know this is even from him?" So many other questions and doubts came into my mind that I might have flung at her. "Besides, you have a deal with the police at that exact hour."

"The police can manage on their own, I've already handed them everything I've prepared, for the next hour, no one will be able to move in this corner Las Vegas without being watched and in the whole of the United States Moriarty had best never touch anything or show his face anywhere for at least a year. It won't stop him permanently though unless he is caught, and that is one thing I have very little faith in the local law enforcement to accomplish."

"You can't really mean to try and meet him?" Sheila pondered on the thought for a while more. It all was madness to me. Why would you ever walk so directly into a trap? But then, she did have this unconquerable fascination with Moriarty that gave me great concern.

We continued walking away from the area, towards the hotel and the night grew late. Of a sudden, patrol cars could be seen sitting in wait everywhere nearby. Sheila smiled to see them. We passed one who was talking urgently on his phone to headquarters. We were only near a block from the hotel when Sheila turned around impatient with excitement and watched the section of city we just passed through, Eyes afire with expectation. There were a few loud noises and cracks and then a whole wall of buildings far ahead of us just went black. Every light in Sheila's perimeter was extinguished. She looked at her watch, a quarter to seven. With just a flash of a grin at me she darted off towards the building numbered and of course I followed, blood pounding with excitement. We ran down through alleys to the address on the paper. I kept thinking of old fashioned showdowns, but knowing well the parties involved, this would be quite a different experience. Suddenly, my cell phone went off I grabbed it out of my pocket and tried to keep up while answering it.

"Hey, is this Jo Watson?"

"Yes, what is it?" I answered out of breath. Sheila paused for a moment, eying the phone suspiciously.

"It's Jimmy. One of the workers here is passed out and not breathing. We called 911, but I figured you're probably certified in CPR or something right?" He sounded truly concerned. I looked at Sheila helplessly.

"There's an emergency at the hotel, they need someone who knows what they're doing." I told her. She nodded slowly.

"You'd better go back."

"And leave you now? You're joking."

"You know perfectly well I can handle myself," she said with a bit of amusement. I knew she was right. She could handle anything on her own, even if she had to die doing it. That was what worried me. She didn't seem to think much of life or personal danger when the game was afoot. But- if I ever intended to be a doctor then I needed to get used to my professional duty, and what if I really could help this person at the hotel? I wanted to slam the phone against the wall, but instead I just grinned.

"You never have needed anyone have you? You're right, I'd better go. Don't you dare die without me though, ok?" She flashed a grin.

"You know me better than that." Our eyes poured into each other's for a moment with a foreboding sadness. There really wasn't much that could be said more. I just nodded a last time and sprinted away without looking back, feeling as though I'd left my dearest friend to a terrible and uncertain fate. I mentally cursed everything from cell phones to coffee shops as I ran back. At the hotel, I walked straight to the desk, a little thrown off by the lack of commotion.

"I was told their was emergency, that a worker had been found unconscious." The attendant looked at me as though I was crazy.

"Not that I've heard of. I think someone was pulling your leg." I slammed the desk. I might have killed the man who dared pull such a thing.

"Is a man named Jimmy Forrest still here? Dark haired, about my height."

"No, I think he left shortly after you and that other girl." My eyes widened. It seemed highly possible I'd just left my dear friend to walk right into a trap.

I swallowed my fear and anger and turned sulkily from the desk. Suddenly, the sound of an explosion shattered the air. The attendant and I both exchanged fearful glances and ran out the door. The sky was lit and sirens too splintered into the night.

There was only a moment of hesitation before I started off again towards what had been the blackened end of down. Now, it was all lit orange and steadily filling with smoke.

Avoiding main roads, I finally came to the building where Sheila had determined to go. It was tall and also beginning to catch fire, despite being a good distance from the explosions. My eyes were stinging from the smoke, but I stayed long enough to look for something, some sign of my friend. Then I found it. The note. Scribbled on the back of a legal paper she'd been carrying, I found the last words of the world's greatest young mind.

"Dear Jo. I hope you find this," it said, "I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye, but that's how games are played, right? Moriarty is stopped, I can assure you that, but I'm afraid that it came at a price. When you find this, we will have both ceased and perhaps the country may be at peace again. Best of hopes for you and your spouse. -Sheila."

My hands were trembling as I held the note. I looked up to the roof of the building, the meeting point. It was steadily becoming brighter with flames. She didn't. I felt suddenly sick to my stomach. That and the smoke caused my eyes to water. I returned miserably the way I'd come and miserably home the next morning.

Matt was a good sport with my despairing mood for the next weeks. Focusing on finals helped a little. I just couldn't believe that she was gone. The genius detective. My dearest friend. No more. And thus ended our adventures together. The world was once more safe, without even knowing to whom they owed their peace of mind. I however, swore never to forget.


	5. Epilogue: The Last Letter

I checked the mail on my way home from school one day, not expecting anything more than the usual advertisement. It had been a year since Sheila's loss and, as much as I missed her, life had continued on and at last I'd been able to lead a quiet and normal life. I was pleased to find that there was a genuine handwritten letter awaiting me in the box. It was addressed to Jo Watson, my maiden name, from "a friend." It seemed mysterious and I very much missed having mystery in my life. I was delighted. I set my books aside as I entered the house and sat down to my desk to read it. My hands shook a little as I suddenly recognized the handwriting. It proceeded thus:

_Dear Jo,_

_If you aren't yet sitting down, please do so immediately. I am sure you will be shocked to receive this, but I could no longer stand to leave you in the dark as what happened on the 26 of April of last year. But yes, I am alive and doing very well, as I am sure so are you. As for what happened, I will explain presently and satisfy your undying curiosity._

_After you were called back to the hotel, on a call I knew to be false, I continued towards the appointed address. I was at that time unsure of my own fate and thought to let you escape it by leaving on that false call. It was very clear at that point that Moriarty was anxious to meet with me alone._

_Such was my mindset when I stepped out on to the roof. There was something awing about seeing half of Las Vegas black and lightless and knowing it was all the work of a single ingenious being. I stood there silently on the roof, ready to face at last my mortal enemy. The time struck and He emerged from the shadows at last, with a merry lilt in his step. _

_"Heeellloooo, dearest. Recognize me? I would be sorely disappointment if you didn't, especially after last night..." he greeted. Now, what was no surprise to me, but I'm sure will be rather a shock to you, Moriarty was in face and fact our friend Jimmy._

_"Nice to see you again, Jimmy. My apologies for running off so, but I think you can understand that my business was fairly urgent."_

_"Oh please, call me James, most people do."_

_"Very well, James Moriarty. It's all over now. Time up. You lose. The police have all the information they need to see that you never commit another crime in your life."_

_James just grinned. "Oh, this is exactly why I adore playing against you Holmes. You have me, yes. All here, all assets frozen and unarmed!" He twirled for me, to prove his point. "So clever, and everything left so neatly done. It's been a pleasure to watch you work. I suppose I should thank you for letting me observe so...intimately. There is just one thing you left out. Pitiful really, but I imagine it was a little too much to expect of anyone, even you." He reached into his suit pocket. I knew better than to expect a gun and indeed, what he pulled out was a mere black box, much like a sort of remote._

_"And?" I muttered impatiently._

_"Sheila Holmes. So magnificent. So utterly intelligent. You know, I meant every word I said yesterday. Every. Word." He stepped closer and tossed the box from hand to hand. "It would be cheating to tell you what this was. It would also ruin the surprise. You see. I made you a...a little gift, you might say." He flipped the thing in the air and caught it. "Specially thought out and specifically tailored to you -the most brilliant woman in the universe." He was very close now. I could smell the expensive cologne that had first founded my suspicions against our friend Jimmy. His hand pressed the little device into mine. I took it. _

_He turned me towards the city and spoke directly into my ear. "Can you imagine, Sheila? Worlds falling to their knees before us. I'm retreating now, and with no ill feelings at all. No. Being beaten by you was glorious! I lived for it! Canada though will be fair enough playing grounds. I only wish I had a partner to share it with –someone with equal genius to spend the rest of my life with." His face was close to mine and a foreign feeling of a rare excitement swept through me. His words sunk into my heart and I finally realized why you looked at Matt always with that absolute admiration. It seemed apparent that Moriarty felt just that way towards me. He adored being near me, and to be frank, I had so enjoyed being near him. He was the one man in the world who could match my wits and I loved him for it. There was one thing holding me back though._

_"People could die," I observed._

_"That's what people do!" He answered, stating the obvious. And at last it came to me that he was right. People die. Everyday millions of meaningless lives come to an end. What did it matter if someone was killed now by James's snipers or five minutes later in a car wreck? It happened all the time, death. It was ordinary. I turned the black box over and over in my hand. There was a tiny switch at the top of it begging to be found out._

_"But," James started with a sigh and removed his arms from around me, "It's all up to you of course. I'll be waiting." He jaunted off and left me to decide. My heart was pounding and for the first time I struggled to know what to do. Impulse, as always, took precedence._

_I flipped the switch._

_Explosions sounded all over the city at once. Soon the whole area was ablaze. The flames, however, were only visibly lit along a very this and curving line. The method to the explosions could only be seen from a great height, such as where I stood._

Sheila._ That's what it said. My name, burned into the city in the ring of a blazing heart. I watched wide-eyed. It was in fact, the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. That he was able to arrange such a thing without my knowledge added to the wonder. Nowhere in the world could a woman find a more devoted or deserving man. What's more, the switch once pressed, opened a tiny compartment in the black box and from that slipped out an elegant gold ring. Yes, an engagement ring. Inside was tucked a tiny piece of paper. "Marry Me" it said. That was all I needed more._

_The note I left you was written by the light of those flames. The rest is history. James and I, as planned, eloped to Canada and have been key figures in the unrest there. Poor fools. Working with Moriarty though has been all I'd hoped. There is never a dull moment and soon we will be joint rulers of the country. I still think of you however and consider you my dearest friend. It's a pity that our lives must now be so separate, but I know you are perfectly happy where you are and will make a great doctor one day._

_Your old friend and roommate,_

_Sheila Moriarty_

All I could do for a long time was stare at the letter. Thus ended my acquaintance with the renowned Sheila Holmes and I have heard little of her since, unless it be hints and clues to be found in the regular news. It was sad to me to see her fall in such away. But she is happy and somehow still seems to think of me as her closest friend. For all that, I hope that we never meet again.


End file.
